Jake-Clare Relationship
The relationship between Jake Martin and Clare Edwards is known as Cake (C'''lare/'J'''ake'). It began in the eleventh season of Degrassi. Relationship History Overview When Clare and Jake were children, the two weren't necessarily close. Clare had initially disliked him as he had thrown a dead frog at her at one point. In LoveGame, Jake offered Clare a way to move on, by kissing her, after she was upset by her break-up with Eli, and. Clare begins to develop feelings for him, as she discusses the kiss with Alli later in the episode. Despite having feelings for Jake, Clare tries to hide them, worried about getting into another relationship. Things change, however, when Jake provides a way for them to have a relationship, without all the pain and hurt - being Friends With Benefits. Both decide to become official, after their feelings become too much to just be casual, although they hit a snag as their parents announce they are also dating. Clare and Jake continued dating in secret, with only a few small problems, but it all changes when Glen and Helen announce they are getting married. Glen already told Jake so he knew it. Jake congratulates them, while Clare is upset. Jake ends up breaking up with Clare at prom, wanting his dad to be happy. After seeing Clare again at his father's wedding, Jake confesses he still loves Clare, although she wants nothing to do with him after he hurt her. Only when she realizes she does, she catches him locking lips with Alli. Jake tells Clare that Alli kissed him, which leads to Clare cutting off ties with Alli and she begins dating Jake again. After reuniting, Clare believes she is ready to have sex with Jake, but after realizing he can't give her the forever she wants, Jake blows her off and leaves. Clare realizes they don't have a future together, with their parent's married, and breaks it off. When Jake starts hanging out with Jenna more Clare decides to move out. She ends up living with a girl named Summer. Jake gets worried and starts questioning her new home. Later it's revealed that Summer was a drug dealer and Jake goes after Clare before the police come and arrest Summer. Once they get home they decide being siblings could be great for the both of them. Throughout the end of season 11 they seem to be fine and are on good terms again. While Clare is dealing with the aftermath of Asher assaulting her, Jake is seen comforting and trying to help Clare as best as he can, even by beating up the hockey team since they were bugging Clare. Season 11 In LoveGame, Jake and his father Glen come to visit Helen and Clare. Clare was unsure about Jake. Later at dinner, their parents suggest they go to the party at Above the Dot, where Jake meets her friends. After, Clare has a breakdown during a confrontation with Eli, Jake calms her down and starts to walk her home and ends up kissing her. In Cry Me A River (1), Jake is seen setting up an Orienteering booth at the Clubs Fair when Alli says that Clare should join (referring to the Jake and Clare kiss in LoveGame). Clare then exclaims that she is not interested and that she and Jake were a one time thing. In''' Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Jake and Clare are seen standing in the foyer and talking to each other before walking away together, when Eli has his meltdown. In '''Should've Said No (1), Clare walks into the kitchen to see Jake shirtless and denies staring at him. Clare can't stop thinking about him and is advised by Alli to go for it. The next day Jake is back again fixing a leak in the sink and they decide to order pizza with the money Helen left them. Jake enters Clare's room and they make out. Clare is ecstatic until she finds out that Jake asked Katie to Movie Night. When she confronts him about it, Jake reveals he doesn't do relationships. After having a dream about Jake and hearing about her mother's boyfriend, Clare and Jake decide to become "Friends With Benefits." In Should've Said No (2), Clare is waiting in the car for her mother to go to school in the morning, she flirts with Jake over text messaging. Later, Clare and Jake make eye contact in the library when Clare is talking with Alli and Jake pulls her away into a nearby Science class room. The two begin talking about what happened the night before and their own relationship, which they both seem comfortable in. Jake says he’ll cancel with Katie for movie night and can hang out. After school when Clare arrives home, she is wearing a dress and is lighting candles around the house and talking on the phone with Alli, and Clare admits to her that she is falling for Jake a little bit. When she gets close to her mother’s desk, she sees her and her father’s divorce papers sitting out in the open. She says bye to Alli and begins reading the papers seeing all the hateful things that her parents said about each other. Jake arrives at the house at this moment and lets himself in. After reading the papers she worries that she will get hurt in her relationship. Clare tells Jake simply that she thinks they aren’t casual enough anymore, and that he should go to movie night. Jake leaves. Later, Clare decides that the best way to cope is to go to movie night as well. She goes with a boy Alli is trying to set her up with. They find a seat near Jake. Clare can’t bear to be this close to Jake, and asks Liam to get some fresh air with her. The two sit on a bench outside of the makeshift theater, and while Liam begins talking, all Clare is interested in is kissing. Liam pull away and Clare admits that she’s trying to get over Jake. Liam understands, and when Jake approaches, he leaves them both, warning that Clare is “frisky." Jake and Clare discuss what happened earlier. Jake understands and comforts her, but says that he can’t just be friends with her, so the two decide to “take a risk." Later when Jake drives Clare home, her mother comes down the stairs, and Jake's father follows shortly after when she calls him, and the two reveal that they are in a relationship. When the pair ask Jake and Clare how they feel about it, they pretend to be totally fine with it, and do not reveal that they too have begun a relationship. In U Don't Know (2), Jake and Clare are talking about how they should tell their parents at Little Miss Steaks when Imogen and Eli come over. After an awkward moment Eli leaves. The next day, Jake joins Drama Club as the new contractor to get some extra credit. It is revealed that Eli still has feelings for Clare and considers Jake an enemy. Eli implies to Imogen that he will try something. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Jake and Clare kiss in front of Degrassi; Eli and Bullfrog see it. When Eli reveals that Fritz has been changed to Jack, everyone looks at Jake, knowing that Jack is based on him. Jake comes up to Eli with the newest version of Love Roulette in his hands and says that he joined the play to build sets and he ended up with a role and now a character based on him. He tells Eli that he knows that the play is about his relationship with Clare and that he's tried to be cool with it. But now with the Jack character, Jake loses his cool and tells Eli that he's crossing a line and that the play will not impress Clare. Eli, trying to get in Jake's head, tells him that Clare's already impressed and that all Clare is thinking about while she rides in Jake's truck is how much she loves his play. Jake then tells Eli to stop messing with Clare's head and asks Eli, "Haven't you put her through enough?" Jake tells Eli that he's lost it and he needs help. Eli then fires Jake, and Jake throws out Love Roulette, saying to Eli, "Good luck finding replacement." Jake had told Clare that Eli had fired him. When Clare is interviewing Eli at The Dot, Jake walks into The Dot, once Jake touches Clare's shoulder, Eli can't focus. Jake is there waiting for Clare to finish so they can go on their date. When Eli loses his cool and screams at Clare, Jake comes over and asks if everything's okay. When Eli says he can't do the interview, he and Clare walk off with their arms around each other. In Extraordinary Machine (2), Jake comes up to Clare after she's written her article on the play and asks her what she thought of the ending. Clare tells him that she doesn't think Eli will ever be done re-writing Love Roulette and she's just happy to be done covering and they can go their separate ways. Jake seems happy by this news and tells her it's about time. Jake tells Clare that he'll see her at lunch and kisses her. In Dead and Gone (1), Jake finds out that his dad and Helen are getting married, however, he has to keep it a secret from Clare. While having a dinner, Helen reveals to Clare that she and Glen are getting married. Jake is okay with it while Clare isn't. Clare tells them she and Jake have been dating since probably when they got together and later leaves. In Dead and Gone (2), Jake breaks-up with Clare at prom. He later goes to the cabin for the summer until the wedding and sends Clare a text messages that reads see you at the wedding sis. In Nowhere to Run, Jake begins to believe his feelings for Clare are unrequited and escapes to his cabin with some friends. When Clare finds out, she and Bianca drive up there, only to find Jake and Alli kissing. Clare is upset and runs off. However, later Jake and Clare realize that they both have feelings for each other and they date again, despite them being step-siblings. In Underneath It All, Jake and Clare are seen kissing in the beginning of the episode. At lunch time, Jake tells Clare that since they were living together, they thought that they've had sex. Clare asks Jake if he wants to and Jake says of course, but he knows that Clare isn't ready. Clare tells Jake they should have a talk tonight. Later, Jake is seen at home, on the couch, when Clare comes up to him and sits down next to him. Jake expects that they're going to have sex now, but Clare says that she needs to make sure they're ready, emotionally. She gets a magazine and comes back and starts asking Jake the questions in the magazine like, "how do you feel about your partner?", "do you feel like your partner is your soulmate?", "what would you like to gain out of this experience?". Jake answers none of the questions seriously and Clare asks him how she's supposed to know if she's ready for sex or not. Jake says you just feel it, so Clare says she's not feeling it then, and walks away mad. Later, when they are about to have an intimate moment, Jake stops it saying they aren't ready. A hurt and angry Clare breaks up with him. Later when Helen asks if they want to go shopping as a family Jake gives Clare a last look before Walking out the door. Clare is seen crying for a moment, then wiping her tears and following her family. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), During breakfast, Clare and Jake talk about their breakup, and Jake thinks Clare's trying to avoid him. Later in the episode, Jake and Jenna are seen spending a lot of time together, and Clare gets jealous and angry. All her problems cause her to run away and move in with Summer and Cash. Jake texts Clare, but she is forced to get rid of her cell phone. In Not Ready To Make Nice (2), Jake and Clare are seen talking in the beginning of the episode about how she is staying at her dad's, even though Jake is skeptical. To get Jake to back off, she gives him Summer's address. He bursts into the house to get Clare, but Cash won't let them. However, the cops eventually let them free, and the two laugh off the situation and go home. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Alli and Jenna ask Jake for guy advice because Clare wants to get back together with Eli. He tells the three girls that a guy will want to kiss the girl if he's interested. He asks Clare if the guy they're talking about favours the colour black and Clare tells Jake to leave her room. In Sabotage (1), while Jake and Katie are making out in the hallway, they both notice Clare walking in the halls drunk without her shoes on. Clare tells Jake and Katie that they are cute, but then the two question Clare on why she isn't at her co-op and why she doesn't have her shoes on. Clare tells Jake and Katie about how Dallas kissed her and Jake attempts to go after him. Clare then tells them that Dallas and the rest of the Ice Hounds may have something to do with the garden being destroyed and she arranges a newspaper interview with the two . They are later both confronted, along with Eli and Katie by Dallas after Mr. Simpson finds out about Dallas and the hockey team drinking beer on school grounds. In Sabotage (2), they both hug each other after Clare finds out she's at her own surprise party. They are both later seen in the fight with the hockey team along with Eli, Katie, Dave, and Alli. In Building a Mystery (1), Eli doesn't have any ideas for his short film, so Clare suggests that Jake could help him. Later, Jake tells Eli not to tell Clare about them smoking marijuana. In Building a Mystery (2), Clare finds out from Eli that he and Jake smoked marijuana and Clare seems to be shocked by it. In Tonight, Tonight, Clare questions Jake about why Katie gets to stay at their house longer than Eli does because Helen and Glen have different rules about when visitors have to leave. Jake tells her that Glen says it's okay for Katie to longer. The next day, Clare goes to Jake and offers him a sandwich and starts to refer to him as "Jakie." She then asks him he notices a double standard in their household when it comes to visitors. Clare then asks Jake to have Eli over as his guest later that day because Glen and Helen are going out. Jake goes along with the plan and it seems to make Clare happy. Later, the plan fails because Glen had to work and Helen forces Clare to come to the crafts fair with her. When Clare comes home, she walks in on Eli spraying Jake who is riding on roller skates. She can tell that the two are high and sneaks Eli into her room. After Helen catches Eli in Clare's room and finds the marijuana, Clare tells Helen that it's Jake's while he rolls past the room. The next day at school, Clare asks Jake how much trouble he's in and if he has to go to rehab. Jake tells her that his punishment is not to smoke weed again and Clare is still angry that there's still a double standard and decides there needs to be a family meeting. At the meeting, Clare tells Glen and Helen about how Jake can have Katie over whenever he wants and Eli can only stay for a limited time and how Jake can use the trunk when he wants and Clare can't. Helen and Glen start to argue about each other's parenting styles and Clare decides to take the keys to the trunk and drives off to see Eli. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Drew mentions how Jake and Clare used to date each other. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Clare waves to Jake while she is outside with Eli. Eli confronts Clare about how she wrote that she loved and wanted to have sex with Jake in her journal back when they were dating. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Clare tells Eli that she thought she was in love with Jake, but now realized she didn't even know what love was then. In The Time of My Life, Jake yells to Clare that her date has arrived. Degrassi Minis In The Power Play, Jake and Clare are sitting next to each other in the cafeteria when everyone starts dancing. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Should've Said No (1) (1112) **Break Up: Dead and Gone (2) (1129) ***Reason: Clare and Jake's parents were getting married to each other, and he thought it would have been worse if they broke up later. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Nowhere to Run (1131) **Break Up: Underneath It All (1133) *** Reason: Jake rejected Clare before they had sex, and Clare thought they should just break up since it was bound to happen eventually. Rival Relationships *Jake-Katie Relationship *Clare-Liam Friendship *Eli-Clare Relationship *Jake-Alli Friendship Quotes *Jake: "Make a sock monkey for me!" Clare: "Yeah. Shut up." Trivia *They are the second pairing to be named after a pastry, as Eclare was the first. Clare was a part of both pairings. *They are the only characters to become stepsiblings after being in a relationship. *They are both good friends with Jenna Middleton and Alli Bhandari. *Clare is good friends with Katie Matlin, who is Jake's girlfriend. Jake is also friends with Eli Goldsworthy, Clare's boyfriend. *They are on great terms as friends and help each other through their problems. *They both have a conflict with Mike Dallas and Luke Baker, except Clare resolved her conflict with Dallas. *Both took part in the fight at Fiona's loft *They both have had instances dealing with weed. Clare's was in Not Ready To Make Nice (2), when she moved in with Summer, who had a Marijuana warehouse in her home. Jake's was in Building A Mystery (2), where it was revealed that he smoked weed with Eli. *Jake's first line was spoken to Clare. ("Hey Clare, who's your friend?") *Clare and Jake have known each other for seven years. *Their first relationship ended at prom. *Jake is the second guy that Clare has a wet dream about. The first was Declan and the third was Drew. *The last time Jake and Clare saw each other before LoveGame, he threw a dead frog at her. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. Gallery CAKE.jpg Cake first kiss.png Friends.PNG Degrassi-episode-1112-09.jpg Degrassi-episode-1112-11.jpg Hhu.jpg D11 May 17th ss 1408.jpg.jpg Screen shot 2011-08-14 at 5.48.02 PM.png Clareherpderp.jpg Clare & Alli Talking By Jake's Truck With Jake Standing In Between The Girls & Bianca Watching From A Distance With Her Arms Crossed & The Girls Far Apart & Alli Apologizing.jpg Eclarecake.jpg CAKECAKEYUM.png Normal th nowheretorun 096.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 098.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 094.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 092.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 090.jpg I dun wanna.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 434.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 425.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 400.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 360.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 359.jpg Normal th s11e28 037.jpg Normal th s11e28 030.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-16h25m57s61.PNG 00045.PNG 00192.PNG 0040.PNG Nr1.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h54m00s47.jpg Cake.JPG ImagesCAVB5CSR.jpg ImagesCAQ2XUTJ.jpg ImagesCAKL25PD.jpg ImagesCAB2OU9V.jpg ImagesCA68M9KA.jpg ImagesCA8RU1VB.jpg ImagesCA0IDREX.jpg ImagesCA0FLTOZ.jpg Tumblr_lz57j4PrzF1r1vwv1o1_500.png Degrassi115-56.jpg 475866546.jpg 75687435.jpg 43535645.jpg Images (41).jpg 1132-2.jpg 8fdigjl.jpg 234hgdfg.jpg aqlkej.jpg aslkfjsl.jpg bcdfg.jpg fgjhgj.jpg fh5tt65.jpg kjf;lf.jpg kjfglkf.png Jklkkl.jpg 0471.jpg 0221.jpg 0256.jpg 0444.jpg Clareherpderp.jpg normal_Tonight006.jpg normal_Tonight007.jpg Reerfr.png Screen_Shot_2011-09-24_at_11.57.08_AM.png Degrassi-lookbook-1124-jake.jpg Love Roulete.png Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 12.04.25 AM.png 001~4.jpg Tumblr lpqq3r8T2G1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Friendships Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Siblings